Bloodborne
+ = 109 |Playlist = Bloodborne |Run = |Status = Complete |previous = Ninja Gaiden |next = Jelly Belly: Ballistic Beans }} Bloodborne is a PlayStation 4 game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Five months after beating the game, Arin and Danny returned to play the game's DLC expansion, The Old Hunters. Episodes # Come at Me, Beast! # The Purge # Turning Heads # Death Barf # Date With Death # To Fight or Not to Fight # CHARGE....NOT CHARGE # Smash the Pots! # Delicious Human! # Fear Boners # Crows Before Hoes # Quite the Fright # Hugging Machines # Class is in Session # The Sad Corner # Trick or Treat # Bad Hair Day # Super Ineffective # Top Hat Dead # Sweating It Out # The Moon Illusion # Return to Sender # Nothing Less # Chronicles of Ridiculous # Rocking Out # Crazy Arms # Dude Pit # Wait It Out # Instant Jail Time # Creepy Chanting # Paying Dividends # Anything But Snakes # Awkward Silences # Making Headway # Magical Snakes # Spiders Galore! # Blinding Moon # Pumped for Party Town # Arin Gets Saucy # Trapped Everywhere # Losing Disrespect # Hanging Out # Driving It Home # Too Many Skulls # Works of Art # Avoid the Nut Kicks! # Great Balls of Fire # Extra Tomatoes # Bring It or Wing It # Constantly Compared # Game of Nightmares # Shammin' Around # Stay in the Cage! # Rolling On Forever # Making Contact # Never Forget # Gummy Goodness # The Build Up # Assistance! # Late Night Out # Over the Edge # Drop the Rock # Seething with Anger # Let It Rip # Out of Control # This Little Piggy # Super Jacked # Going for a Ride # Dan's Stinky Pits # Free Fallin' # Everything's Fine # Dead Man Walking # Staring Contest # Showing the Goods # So Uncool # Finale The Old Hunters: # Survival of the Fittest # Hard Times # Brushing Teeth # Too Many Crows # Riding the Lightning # A Babadook!?! # Ask for Directions! # Raining Destruction # Partners in Crime # Crush City # Food Babies # Gross Times # Large and in Charge # Elevator to Limbo # Lesson Learned # Smelt It Dealt It # Heads on Shoulders # Stayin' Alive # Phoning a Friend # Finding Greatness # Butt Trumpet # Top Notch Teamwork # Ruining Everyone # No Bones About It # The Big Time # Must Get Away! # Overwhelming Odds # Twisty Hips # Oh Deer! # Mosh Party # Just for Sport # Freaking Out! # Finale Game Information Bloodborne features action role-playing elements similar to those found in director Miyazaki's other games Demon's Souls and Dark Souls. Players can return to a safe zone, known as the Hunters Dream, from lanterns spread throughout the world. Doing so replenishes health, but repopulates monsters in the game world. Combat is fast paced and requires an offensive approach in order for players to combat dense hordes of enemies. The player character is agile and is able to perform sweeping dashes around enemies while locked on. The new risk versus reward style of gameplay is emphasized through Bloodborne 's Rally system, which allows the player to, within a small window of time, recover portions of lost health by striking back at the player's attacker. Most melee weapons can transform into two alternate states; each state encourages a different approach to combat. The Saw Cleaver, for example, in its initial state can be used to quickly dispatch enemies in cramped areas, but when transformed into its secondary state it becomes an extended blade more suited for crowd control. The player can also wield a firearm in their left hand that can be used to stun enemies, which can then be followed up with a critical attack from the player's melee weapon. Similar to Dark Souls, enemies drop experience points in the form of Blood Echoes. Should the player die, their Blood Echoes will be lost at the location of their death. If they are able to reach that point again they can regain them. However, should the player die a second time on their way to retrieve their lost Blood Echoes, they will be forever lost. Also, Blood Echoes may be captured by an opponent, typically identified by glowing purple eyes. Defeating this opponent will return lost Blood Echoes. Enemies also drop Blood Vials, used as healing potions, and Quicksilver Bullets, generic ammunition for ranged weaponry. Players can also sacrifice health to create Blood Bullets for their ranged weaponry. Multiplayer is present as well. By expending a consumable item, players can summon other players, to help with boss battles or large groups of enemies. This also leaves the player vulnerable to invasions, in which another player may enter the victim's game world and attempt to kill them. Trivia * This is the first PlayStation 4 game to be played as a series rather than as a one-off. * For the first 56 episodes, this series was uploaded during the second Game Grumps slot of the day. Starting with Part 57, it is now uploaded on the first slot of the day, in order to replace The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, and to allow Kirby and the Rainbow Curse to continue. * This is one of a few games to have 100 episodes on Game Grumps (along with Sonic '06, Pokemon FireRed, and Super Mario Maker). Currently, it has the third highest episode count of any Game Grumps series. ** On January 15th, 2016, it overtook Sonic 06 as the second-longest Game Grumps series, with 109 episodes in total, which is one episode more than Sonic 06. ** On July 30, 2016, the game was surpassed by Super Mario Maker as the second highest episode count with 110 episodes. ** It is one of the only Game Grumps series with more than 100 episodes that has actually been completed along side Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:PS4 Games Category:RPG Games Category:From Software Games Category:Completed Games Category:Long-Running